


Raise Your Hand If You Understand Russian

by Alex_Write



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Steve, Alternate Universe - College/University, Carnival, Dean Fury, Language Barrier, Love Bites, M/M, Not So Innocent Steve, Prompt Fic, Russian, Sexual Themes, Stucky - Freeform, rough, russian bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: Prompt request fill for tumblr user highly-bored-sociopathBucky Barnes, a Russian foreign exchange student, moves in with Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Clint when Fury - the Dean of the college - realizes that his English is poor and that Natasha is the best candidate to work as an interpreter. Upon seeing Steve, Bucky starts making comments, knowing that only Natasha will understand what he's saying. Things change, though, when Tony insists they go to a carnival for "house bonding" and Steve overhears something. With a trick up his sleeve, Steve and Bucky proceed to surprise everyone in the house, proving that they might not know Steve as well as they thought they did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties to get all three prompts into one fic. If you see errors or something that I should change, don't hesitate to let me know! Also, if you like the fic, don't forget to drop me a comment and/or some kudos! 
> 
> The prompts were:  
>   
>   
> 

**Chapter One**

Tony was complaining – again – making Steve wonder if the man was actually as old as he said he was. When he'd first met the billionaire, he'd been impressed with how smart the man actually was. Tony was already the holder of several degrees (some honorary, and some not) and it was well known just how smart the man actually was. It wasn't a secret that after his father had passed, Tony himself had become the primary brains behind the operation of Stark Industries, even at such a young age. Steve had never dreamed to meet the genius, especially in University where he was taking the same class as Steve and his other friends. He'd thought it was even less likely that he'd get to know the man and actually be _friends_ with him.

Despite the brief shock and starry-eyedness, Steve had found enjoyment in the other man's company when Tony wasn't being annoying. The rest of the group – which consisted of Natasha and Clint primarily – had taken to him quickly as well once they got past the arrogant wall that he put up so well for reporters and fans. So, when the billionaire had offered to share housing with them, they realistically hadn't hesitated.

Anything was better than the dorms on campus after all.

At first, there had been some question on their part as well as the school's as to why Tony had wanted housemates since he was more that capable of purchasing and sustaining a home without help, but everyone had accepted it as a quirk and just moved on after the first few days. Now, nearly a year and a half later, everyone living in the house had gathered together in the large plush living room they all shared, waiting on the newest member of the house to arrive. That was what Tony was grumbling about currently around his mug of coffee.

“They'd have been here by now if they'd just let me use my jet to fly them and sent Happy to pick them up.”

The newest housemate was an exchange student from Russia. At first the guy had been slated to get a dorm on campus, but when the Dean – also known as Nick Fury – had realized that the young man's skill at speaking English was rather poor, he'd gone to Tony and Natasha. Since Natasha spoke fluent Russian due to her background and unorthodox childhood, it had made sense to place the new student in the same living arrangements. Thankfully Tony had agreed, even if Fury was insisting on picking up the Russian himself.

 

Steve was brought out of his wandering thoughts by a sharp knock at the door. A quick look around showed that no one else was getting ready to jump up to answer it, so with a soft huff of irritation, Steve pushed himself up and off the couch to answer the door himself. As he passed by, Clint shot him an amused and knowingly smug look, letting Steve know that it had probably been a deliberate maneuver on Clint and Natasha's part.

The two students weren't exactly the most social of people, and were slow to trust. Steve couldn't remember a time when he hadn't seen them together, from when he'd first started going to the University and saw them across campus, to the point where he'd finally wormed his way into their circle of friends. It wasn't so surprising they wouldn't want to answer the door and be the first people to greet the new kid. Steve was also half convinced they had weapons stashed in the folds of the love seat they always shared. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know for sure, but if they did then he supposed that it would make sense that they wouldn't want them to be far from hand when a new person entered what they considered to be their home.

Deciding easily not to let it bother him, Steve quickly walked across the room to the entryway and opened the white washed door with a practiced smile pasted onto his face.

As expected, Fury stood on the other side of the door, a youngish man standing next to him with a scowl on his face and hands shoved into his pockets. Dark hair hung around the guy's face, his brows drawn in together in obvious displeasure. For his part, Fury seemed oblivious to the young Russian's mood, instead nodding a quick greeting to Steve, his own scowl not slipping from his face. It looked to Steve like Fury was pretending that he'd been forced to pick up the displeased man instead of having insisted upon it himself. Or maybe he was just reacting to the man's displeasure with his own; Steve wasn't really sure and had stopped questioning the dark skinned man's motives quickly. He'd learned long ago that Fury would do whatever he wanted and act however he wanted with little regard to social mores or ideas.

“Rogers,” Fury motioned sharply at the man next to him. “This is James Barnes, your new housemate. I'll leave you to introduce him to everyone else in the house. I trust that they are all actually here like instructed?”

Steve wasn't really given an opportunity to respond to Fury, who had quickly moved on as if the answer was obvious and was walking away like Steve had already agreed to the not so subtle order. Turning his attention back to the Russian, Steve brightened his smile the best he could and gave a small awkward shrug. “Well...that's Fury for you, I guess. Lets get your things inside. Everyone is in the living room so we'll go introduce you to them first, then someone can show you to your room. Nat and Tony have classes shortly, but Clint and I can help you get settled if you need the extra hands.”

The blank look on the other man's face reminded Steve of the whole reason that he was moving in with them anyway. The language barrier.

Blushing in embarrassment, Steve motioned to the bags sitting on the ground next to the guy then slowly moved to grab a couple of them. Warily, he watched for any sign of objection. The dark haired man just continued to watch him with the same blank scowl as before, though, so with two bags in hand Steve quickly turned made his way into the house, listening faintly as Barnes grabbed the remaining bags and followed, kicking the door shut behind him.

Entering the living room again, Steve set the bags down against one wall and gave everyone a meaningful wide eyed look. “Guys, this is James. James, this is Tony, Natasha, and Clint.” He pointed to each person in the house, pronouncing their names clearly and carefully, but Steve was still thankful for when Natasha rolled her eyes at him and grabbed Barnes's attention.

“ _Steve was introducing everyone. I'm Natasha; I'll be translating for you and everyone else until it isn't necessary anymore. Tony is the idiot on the couch coveting the coffee. Clint is the guy next to him, he's not the brightest but he means good. You've obviously already met Steve, sorry about how awkward he is.”_

Barnes seemed to relax slightly, hearing his mother tongue spoken flawlessly. Though he didn't stop scowling or glaring around the room, he inclined his head in thanks. “ _I will keep that in mind, though I do not mind Steve's awkwardness. He is cute, I think he'd be cuter with his legs wrapped around me...but he's cute either way. Also, I prefer to be called Bucky and all American drivers need to be shot in the head for driving so poorly and slowly._ ”

When Natasha didn't respond or translate immediately – instead choosing to stare blank faced at Bucky who simply stared back – Steve gave her a confused look and Tony immediately started complaining, though Clint looked interestingly amused as if he'd caught at least part of what had been said.

“What is he saying? You can't just leave us hanging, Nat!” Tony whined, finally setting his coffee down and trying to imitate Steve's wounded look. Steve privately thought that Tony pulled it off well for someone with a goatee and and streaks of machine grease on his face. Natasha obviously thought otherwise

Raising a brow, Natasha scoffed softly then shrugged. “He said nice to meet you and that he prefers to be called Bucky. He also had some interesting things to say about American drivers.”

Nodding quickly in agreement, Steve flashed Bucky another smile before motioning towards the bags again while darting another look over at Natasha to make sure that she'd translate again if needed. “Lets get your bags put away and then we'll see about getting something to eat. Airplane food is gross...”

Bucky didn't answer immediately, even after Natasha had translated Steve's awkward offer, but after a second he nodded and picked up the bag that he'd just set down. Taking that as permission, Steve grabbed the two that he'd had earlier and moved down the hallway, trusting that Bucky would actually follow him. He'd originally intended to shove the job off onto Clint, who was actually a people person even if he didn't trust easily, but he had a feeling that Clint's laid back attitude might grate on the serious looking Russian and he didn't want to risk upset within the house so soon after Bucky's arrival.

It didn't take long to make it down the hall to the previously empty room that had been set up for Buck's arrival. Tony had already placed a full sized bed in there, along with a dresser and a closet full of hangers. Upon Steve's suggestion, the billionaire had also gotten a plain looking desk delivered along with a desk lamp and a comfortable chair to sit in along with some shelves. Otherwise the room was still bare, though Bucky didn't seem to be bothered about that as she shouldered his way past Steve and glanced around the room. With an almost imperceptible shrug, he threw his bags onto the floor next to the bed with Steve following suit after a small cringe.

“ _So are you going to help me break this bed in? I bet you'd look beautiful spread out under me; bet you'd make the best noises._ ”

Steve blinked slowly in confusion, knowing that his face was flushed in embarrassment yet again for not knowing what Bucky was saying to him. What if Bucky needed something? Or was asking him a question about the room?

Biting his lip, Steve looked away to glance around the room to try and figure out if he was missing something. When he couldn't see anything out of place, he motioned awkwardly to across the hall where the door adjacent was standing ajar, showing the edge of the toilet and part of the bathroom counter. “Ah...there is the bathroom...I'll just...let you get settled. Um...I'll be in the kitchen...Clint can show you where it is if you can't find it.”

Beating a hasty retreat, Steve tried to beat his blush back into submission before he had to face any of the other people in the house. Thankfully, by the time that he reached the living room again, Natasha and Tony had already cleared out, obviously having left for their classes already. Clint was lounging sprawled across the couch watching TV as well so Steve was able to sneak past him into the kitchen to get started on something for dinner without being spotted. At least he hoped that was the case since Clint would be the worst to tease him, followed by Tony.

For a moment Steve stood there and contemplated what he should make. Tony was always whining about how Steve felt the need to cook at home so much, but Steve also knew that most of the time his friends were happy that he was willing to cook for everyone as eating out and getting food delivered got old quickly. After a moment of indecision, he decided on making homemade pizza. It was simple and basically everyone like it...plus it would reheat well for when Natasha and Tony made it back after their classes.

Pulling out the necessary ingredients, Steve made another decision. He wasn't about to let Natasha be the only connection Bucky had while in New York. While Bucky's English would probably improve quickly, Steve was also going to learn to speak Russian.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was nearly three months later when Tony randomly popped out of his room waving a wad of papers wildly in the air like it was the answer to world starvation, a manic smile tugging at his lips and a rather insane look in his eyes. 

“Guys, guys!! There is a carnival in town, we should all go. House bonding time!” 

Everyone in the house paused what they were doing, looking over at Tony like he'd lost his mind and everything else that went along with it. Of course, they'd all known that Tony wasn't all there to start with, socially speaking. Part of it was just the whole genius thing, but then there was the past alcoholism to take into account as well as just the quirks that came with having way too much money to know what to do with. This though, was on an entirely different level of insane. They were all in their mid-twenties at least, the idea of just randomly getting up and going to some carnival together was...well...insane...as was the idea house bonding to start with. Sure, couples sometimes did that kind of thing on dates or whatever, but an entire house of college students? Steve was pretty sure that they'd get laughed right out of the city, and Clint apparently thought so too as he voiced the same opinion with a rather incredulous look.

Bucky, seemingly confused, looked over at Natasha with a scowl and raised brow. She simply shrugged and nodded slightly, letting him know that he had actually understood correctly (or at least she assumed he did). With a scoff, Bucky cross his arms and scowled over at Tony after darting a quick glance at Steve. “ _ Prefer to stay home with Stevie and let him bend me over the table. _ ” 

Natasha's cough let Bucky know that he hadn't mumbled that under his breath quite as softly as he meant to, not that he really cared one way or another. It wasn't the first comment that he'd made like that, and it wasn't like Natasha hadn't heard them before. Besides, no one else in the house other than her knew what he was saying; though he did sometimes wonder if Clint might understand some Russian, judging by the amused looks that Clint sent him sometimes.

Tony, having obviously heard something come from Bucky, even if he couldn't understand exactly what had been said, clapped his hands enthusiastically and pointed at him. “That's the spirit Buck-a-roo! Come on, guys, this will be a classic American experience for young Bucky here.” 

Rolling his eyes, Steve knew immediately that they'd be going to the carnival, even if they didn't want to. When Tony got like this it was almost impossible to deny him anything. He silently wondered how Pepper – Tony's PA and long-time girlfriend – dealt with the strangely endearing man. She always somehow managed to get him to do what he needed to for the company, such as getting an actual Business degree and not blowing up the entire house with them all in it. “I'm pretty sure that Russia has carnivals too, but fine Tony. Count me in...hand over one of those fliers and give me time to eat and change.”

Whooping, Tony handed out the papers in his hands, including one that he'd somehow translated into Russian. Once he was gone the rest of them shared another look of fond exasperation before going back to whatever tasks they'd been doing before Tony had rushed into the room like the house had caught on fire.

~*~

The carnival was packed; mostly with families, but there were the occasional couple walking hand in hand. Kids were shrieking happily and the couples were smiling and flirting openly with each other. The person at the stall where Bucky was cursing up a storm in Russian was threatening to call security if Bucky didn't move on. 

Natasha, feeling amused didn't mind translating what Bucky was going on about for Tony. Something about the games being rigged along with some fairly bad slurs against the employee running the game. It was amusing enough to Tony, who was standing with her watching with unmistakenable glree while Clint and Steve were a few stalls over getting everyone something to eat and drink. 

When Bucky finally gave in, with one last growling insult, and stalked over to them, Tony greeted him with a clap on the shoulder and a jovial smile as if the other man hadn't been threatening someone else only a few moments ago. “What do you guys wanna ride next?”

Smirking, Bucky didn't hesitate to point and nod towards Steve who was handing over some money to the concession operator in exchange for the drinks and funnel cakes that everyone else had demanded he order. “I ride that.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Tony heft out a sigh then looked over at Natasha for some support only to find that she looked very nonplussed as if she'd heard comments like that every day. Which, thinking back, was probably the case if Tony was remembering all the lingering and appreciative looks that Bucky gave Steve over the last few months. 

Looking back over at Bucky, he narrowed his eyes slightly, contemplating. “Could you maybe go one fucking day without being gay?”

Bucky seemed to take almost sadistic glee in shaking his head and shrugging as he shifted his weight casually, putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “You ask too much.”

Shooting Steve and Clint a considering look, Tony tried to figure out how much time they had before the other two guys joined the three of them again. While the money had been handed over, Steve and Clint looked to still be waiting for the food, though they already had the drinks in their hands. Judging by the line and how two people who were ahead of them were still waiting for their orders, Tony figured that they still had some time before the object of Bucky's affection returned to interupt what he was about to do.

Giving Natasha a serious look, Tony tried to let her know non-verbally that she might need to translate again for him. While Bucky's English had improved vastly since he'd come into the States, something that they'd all figured would happen since he'd already had the basis of the language, there were still times when he was confused by the language and Natasha needed to step in to clarify things. Even so, they'd all agreed to use English as much as possible around Bucky to try and help improve his understanding, which had (unsurprisingly) worked well. Tony wasn't about to risk this conversation falling into the “did not understand” category, though. Once Natasha nodded in understanding, showing that not only was she willing to translate if needed but that she agreed with Tony, he turned back to Bucky with a serious look that didn't seem to belong on his normally mischievous face.

“Look, Bucky...you're a great guy and all, but I really don't think that you're Steve's type. I mean Steve, he's...how do I put this? Steve is like a Boy Scout. He's always prepared, but he's not exactly worldly. In all the time I've known him he hasn't dated, much less looked twice at another guy. Even if he did swing that way, which I don't know for sure that he does, I'm not sure that someone with your...personality,” Tony paused momentarily at this point to glance over at Bucky's arm which was hidden under the leather jacket but they all knew was completely covered with a realistic looking tattoo that made it look as if it was made of metal, “would meet up with what he needs. Even if it did, he might not hold up to your expectations or what you're wanting and I really don't want to see him, or you, hurt.”

Bucky scowled more, especially as Natasha translated without further prompting, showing that she agreed with what Tony was saying. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he lost the casual stance that he'd taken up and crossed his arms to close off his body to the two people he'd started to consider friends. 

Not bothering to even try to speak English, he narrowed his gaze onto Natasha to spit out growling, sharp Russian. “ _ I am not some kind of monster, I wouldn't force myself on Steve even if I wouldn't mind having him in my bed. I also think that you all underestimate him. I don't need some kind of shovel talk from you when I haven't done anything other than talk, and I am not even talking in a language that the man understands! I have not even touched him. _ ”

Seeing Steve and Clint finally making their way back, arms laden down with drinks and funnel cake and laughing lightly together, Natasha didn't bother trying to reply in English likethey'd all been trying to do. “ _ No one is accusing you of forcing yourself on Steve, or even of the possibility of it. We just have known him longer and we do not wish to see him  _ **_or you_ ** _ hurt if your expectations are not met. Your personalities are not ones that would easily combine. _ ” She pointedly looked him over, at his leather jacket and tattooed arm and hand that peeked out from under the sleeve, at his black ripped jeans and shaggy-long black hair. Then she looked over at at Steve who was still walking towards them, with his pressed kahki pants and old-man shirt that looked like it had been professional starched, and his blond hair which was carefully cut and neatly combed as always.

Steve and Clint's arrival back to the group stopped any further conversation, Bucky biting back more scathing words that he wanted to send to Natasha, and Tony wisely choosing to stay out of it again now that his piece had been said.

Seemingly unaware of the tension, Steve slid up to Natasha and Bucky with a grin and tilted his head towards his full arms, indicating that they should get what they wanted. Bucky shot the red-head a glare even as he gently relieved Steve of a large cup and one of the funnel cakes cradled in his arms.

Obliviously, Steve smiled at Bucky and motioned towards the booths where the games were with the hand holding his own drink. “Get banned from another game?” It came out amused, his gaze slanting over towards Bucky then away again.

For a moment Bucky struggled to relax, his shoulders still held in a tense angry line even as he sipped at his drink and picked at the funnel cake. Nodding sharply, he forced himself to try and relax, loosening his stance again in an attempt to not alert Steve that anything was wrong. “Game is rigged. They cheat.” For some reason his response made Steve laugh again, his head falling back slightly and drawing Bucky's eyes to his bared throat. 

Unable to help himself, Bucky licked his lips – pretending that it was only to get the powdered sugar off even though he knew it was for a different reason. “ _мое солнце,_ _Любить тебя – это как дышать… я просто не могу остановиться._ ”¹

A few feet away, Natasha's eyes snapped over towards the two of them from where she'd wandered off to talk to Clint and Tony, surprise flashing through them before being masked skillfully away once more. Bucky met her eyes steadily enough before letting them slide away, settling back on Steve who for some reason looked surprised, head tilted to the side and brow furrowed slightly. After a moment he smiled, almost shyly, before bumping shoulders with Bucky and pointing towards the loan roller-coaster the carnival offered, silently asking if Bucky wanted to ride with him once they finished their treats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Roughly translates to “My sun, loving you is like breathing...I just can't stop.”
> 
> I was doing some research on Russian and expressions of love and flirting, trying to figure out how someone who grew up in Russia might express it. One of the things that I noticed is that there is a lot of almost poetic things that Russians say, so it seemed appropriate that Bucky would throw something in that was “sappy” after being confronted by Natasha and Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

Steve had taken his time since the Carnival, chewing and mulling over what had happened and what he'd overheard. It had been by accident really, overhearing the conversation between Tony, Natasha, and Bucky; the others in the house seemed to forget that he had good hearing. If he hadn't already been attuned to Tony and Natasha's voices then he was sure that he would have missed the conversation, but he was...and he hadn't missed it.

At first, when he'd tasked himself with learning Russian, he'd thought that he was translating what Bucky was saying wrong. He hadn't been able to find someone to teach him, not without alerting Natasha to what he was doing – something he didn't want since he didn't want to be teased about it and Natasha seemed to always tell Clint things – so he'd been self-teaching himself the language. There had been a good possibility that he'd just learned something wrong. Or maybe just didn't hear what Bucky had said correctly?

Then he'd heard the conversation between the three of them, hearing Tony and Natasha warning Bucky off and Bucky's self-defending words. He knew then that he hadn't been translating things wrong, especially when Bucky had directed the Russian to him, unknowing that Steve actually understood. That brought up a whole different set of questions.

It hadn't taken him long to decide what to do with his new knowledge, but by then it had turned into a game of waiting to see when he could get Bucky alone. With everyone having classes and living in the same house, it was difficult to get any one of them alone in the house, but almost a week later Steve was finally given his opportunity. Natasha and Tony had classes, and Clint had a freelance job for the evening that would keep him out of the house, leaving Bucky and Steve alone for what seemed to be the first time since Bucky had moved in.

Waiting impatiently, Steve watched as Tony and Natasha gathered up their things to leave for class, bickering over who's textbook was who's and who would be driving to the campus since they were carpooling. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Steve busied himself with unloading the dishwasher and reloading it again with that day's dishes. Once they were gone, quick good-byes thrown over their shoulders along with promises to hit the store on their way back, it had turned into waiting for the right time to actually talk to Bucky, who had sequestered himself in his room to study for an upcoming test.

Just as Steve was starting to grow even more impatient, his opportunity finally arrived, Bucky walking into the kitchen bare chested and scratching absentmindedly at the scruff on his chin. 

“ _ Мой сладость, ты будешь любить меня сейчас? _ ” ²

Just as quickly as he'd been moving, Bucky fell still, only a few steps away from Steve. His hand dropped to his side and his head slowly turned until he was looking at Steve in surprise, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline and eyes wide. Steve almost held his breath, waiting to see what Bucky would say or do in response and hoping against all hope that he'd actually said the sentence correctly. 

“ _ You understand me? You've known what I have been saying this whole time? _ ” Bucky growled out, eyes flashing suddenly with something that Steve wasn't able to place. His entire body shifted to face Steve, leaning forward slightly though he didn't make a move to come any closer and Steve stayed where he was, leaning up against the counter behind him and trying to seem as innocent as possible.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Steve shrugged and did his best to keep his stance casual, arms hanging loosely at his sides instead of letting them cross to close himself off from the other man. “ _ Not the entire time? I thought that I'd learn...so you would have someone other than Natasha to talk to without having to use English. I thought I'd been miss-hearing or not translating what you were saying right most of the time, then at the carnival...My ears are good. I heard what you said, what Natasha and Tony were saying. _ ”

Bucky seemed to relax at that, put at ease with the knowledge that Steve hadn't known the entire time at least and hadn't meant to keep it a secret to humiliate him with later. A slow smirk pulled at his lips as he slowly prowled closer to Steve, hands flexing as if he wanted to reach out and touch but was stopping himself from doing so. Only when he was up close and in front of Steve did he let one of his hand drift up, the back of his heavily tattooed hand brushing across Steve's cheek with a gentleness that the Russian didn't look like he should possess. 

Unable to help himself, Steve pressed against the fingers before they moved away, blue eyes closing briefly before fluttering back open to give Bucky a heated look. “I am not delicate, Bucky. No matter what Natasha and Tony may think or say.”

Taking the blond at his word, Bucky's lips were suddenly crashing down against Steve's, his hand moving to grip the back of his head, holding Steve in place. Kissing back just as violently, Steve let his hands grab the other man's hips, fingers twining through the belt loops of his jeans, and pulled him closer to press their hips together firmly. The press of their cocks against each other, separated only by the denim and khakis, had both of them gasping into their kiss. 

It seemed like the minutes dragged on, the pleasant slick slide of their lips and press and release of their hips continuing on until Bucky finally backed off slightly, pressing their foreheads together as their ragged breaths puffed up against each others lips. Unable to help himself, Steve shifted to nip sharply once more at Bucky's lips, making the dark haired Russian sharply inhale and growl as he returned the nip before moving a step back, putting a small distance between them.

“ _ мое солнце,  _ _ bedroom. Now. You wished me to love you, so let me. _ ” Bucky's voice came out with a roughness to it that gave away his attraction to Steve, making the blond swallow thickly. Steve didn't hesitate, though, to nod in agreement, following eagerly as Bucky backed out of the kitchen and down the hall. Vaguely he realized that whatever Bucky had come into the kitchen for he'd obviously not gotten, but the thought was quickly wiped away as Bucky's hands pressed against his sides, the dark haired man walking backwards as he guided them towards his room.

Once in the bedroom, Steve didn't bother to look around to see what changes that Bucky might have made to the once empty room, instead closing the door sharply with his heel then spinning Bucky around to slam him up against the door.

With eager hands and lips, he pressed against Bucky, ducking his head to nip and suck at his neck, smirking at the sounds and growled Russian that poured out of the Russian's mouth at the sensations. When strong hands tugged at Steve's shirt, he obligingly pulled back enough to let Bucky yank the offending item over his head and throw it towards a corner of the room. Moving back to his new lover, Steve turned his attention to Bucky's chest, letting his lips and teeth dance over the pale skin until he found a dusky colored nipple. Laving his tongue over it, Steve let himself be lost in the noises that his partner was making and the feeling of the man under him before biting down sharply, grinning at the hissing intake of breath and following moan that Bucky let out.

The next thing Steve knew, Bucky had taken control from him, grabbing his hips with heavy hands and forcing him to walk back until he could push Steve onto the bed, a feral grin on his face as he let his gaze rake over Steve's body. With intent in his eyes, Bucky followed him down, letting his entire weight rest on Steve and mouth crash back down against already pleasantly bruised lips. 

~*~

Taking his freshly poured cup of coffee with him to the table, Tony sat down to help himself to the pile of pancakes that Clint had whipped up for breakfast. It was a not so secret pleasure of everyone's when Clint got in the mood to actually cook, the stocky man having a sweet tooth that made its way into almost everything that he cooked, including breakfast. 

A quick glance over the table showed that two people were missing, or at least not up yet, which was strange. “Has anyone seen Steve or Bucky this morning? Normally Steve is up at the ass crack of dawn for that torture he calls running.” 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha shrugged and went back to the paper that she had in one hand, the pages flipped open to the crime news for the city. Clint frowned, obviously seeing what Tony meant, but eventually he just shrugged as well, obviously dismissing the fact as irrelevant for the time being – or deciding that his pancakes were more important. Before Tony could press the issue further, one of the guys in question came out from the hallway, stumbling tiredly past the table into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee, which was unusual in and of itself as Steve wasn't one to drink caffeine.

Immediately Natasha and Clint were as focused as Tony was. None of them could remember the last time that they'd seen Steve look like he did. 

Dressed in only a pair of boxers that looked to be a size too big and an old worn robe that he hadn't even tied properly, Steve had fixed himself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee and was leaning up against the counter with eyes half closed as if he wasn't fully awake yet. Normally carefully combed hair was a mess, looking like fingers had been continuously run through it or had been tugging at it continuously. What was even more surprising was that through the mostly opened robed they could see what looked like love bites littered across his tanned skin. Deep purpling bruises had been sucked onto his neck and chest, and Tony was pretty sure that he could make out teeth marks near one of his knees and scratches over one pec. 

Before Tony or Clint could comment – both having opened their mouths with leering looks as they got ready to do so – Bucky strutted into the room, bypassing the table as Steve had done. Instead of helping himself to coffee like he would usually do, Bucky instead went straight to Steve, practically wrapping himself over the other man and kissing his neck, whispering something under his breath that made Steve grin and blush. 

Natasha let out an indelicate snort, motioning faintly towards the two men wrapped around each other as if Tony and Clint weren't already looking. 

“Well...that answers who Steve was with.” Clint muttered, brow raising in surprise as he noted the marks that also seemed to be littered over Bucky's skin. Unlike Steve, Bucky was wearing jeans, but he had forgone his shirt so they all had a good look at the scratches that ran down his back and the kiss and bite marks that peppered his torso and shoulders, leaving little unmarked skin. From the looks of things, neither Clint nor Tony would have been surprised to find more under his pants. 

Looking up from where he'd bent over Steve's neck, Buck flashed them a smug grin then nipped again at Steve's shoulder. “ _ Don't be jealous. _ ” 

Steve's hand suddenly lifted, grabbing a lock of Bucky's hair and tugging sharply as Natasha laughingly translated the smug words to the two confused men at the table with her. “Bucky, be nice. They aren't use to seeing me after I've been with someone, and they definitely aren't use to seeing my lovers.”

Tony choked on the swig of coffee he'd taken, eyes wide as he looked at Steve with a new perspective. Bucky's sharp grin showed that he knew what was going through the others minds as they realized what was happening. The rolling eyed, fond look that Steve gave Bucky spoke volumes as well, making Natasha lean back in her chair as she contemplated the pair even as Clint and Tony both seemed to find their voices again and started throwing questions at the pair. 

Speaking over the other two, Natasha quieted them. “It would seem we were wrong...let them have their happiness and stop bothering them.” Clint pouted at her, Tony quickly following suit, though they both listened. Turning her attention back to Bucky and Steve, she smiled slightly. “ _ I must apologize; it would appear that we were wrong. It is good to see you happy, both of you. Just keep it out of the living room and kitchen? We have to live here too and I don't want to listen to these idiots complain. _ ”

Laughing, Steve and Bucky both nodded, sharing a conspiring look that immediately sent Tony and Clint back off into questions. Letting Natasha deal with the over-excited man-children, Steve took another sip of his coffee as he rested more heavily against Bucky's side. It wasn't perfect – nothing really was – but he was happy and at the moment that was enough. Steve did have to wonder, though, how long it would take for everyone else to realize that he understood Russian, and how many comments that Bucky would get away with in the mean time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ² Roughly translates to “My sweetness, will you love me now?”


End file.
